


Умный и смелый сумеет найти ответ

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: Воспоминания захлестнули Морган, как волна, только теперь ей казалось, что вместо себя она в них видит Катю. Хрупкую девочку с коричневыми волосами, серьёзными глазами и Малой Медведицей на спине.





	1. Chapter 1

Морган встречала шаттл, на котором прилетела Екатерина Ильюшина. Такими были порядки — кто-то из семьи Ю обязательно должен был приветствовать новых сотрудников. Особенно тех, кому предстояло занять руководящие позиции в каком-нибудь из подразделений.

В тот день была очередь Морган, так что она ждала шаттл, прижимая к себе «пакет салаги», и совсем не волновалась. Она встретила так уже множество шаттлов; история каждый раз была одна и та же: она здоровалась, знакомилась, вручала «пакет» и шла с вновь прибывшим коллегой до жилого блока. Там она передавала его «с рук на руки» оператору, который голосом Джеймса Дина проводил инструктаж, провожая новичка в нужное крыло.

Ничто, в общем-то, не предвещало беды.

***

Корабли Советов всегда казались Морган вычурно красивыми, особенно для такой простоты форм. Конечно, родные шаттлы ТранСтар были ещё вычурнее, но советские поражали фантазию. Их то раскрашивали под хохлому, то под картины Левитана, то портретами знаменитых советских космонавтов. Всё это казалось таким неуместным, немного глупым, но всегда напоминало Морган о детстве, и она радовалась как ребёнок каждый раз, когда видела новую роспись. Даже фотографировала эти шаттлы. И сейчас надеялась, что очередной к ним прилетит только-только после сборки — и так и вышло. У него даже ручки ещё блестели, и краска была совсем свежей, едва-едва опалённая. На шаттле был изображён берёзовый лес, в котором Морган не была ни разу в жизни. Ей не приходилось гостить ни на севере Америки, ни в Канаде. А про Советский Союз даже начинать не стоило…

Морган достала из кармана на перчатке миниатюрную камеру, прижала её к стеклу и быстро щёлкнула затвором. Потом перехватила «пакет салаги» поудобнее и улыбнулась, дожидаясь, пока шаттл пришвартуется, пока Екатерина Ильюшина преодолеет буферную зону, пока откроется люк и советская инженер ступит на борт Талоса I.

А потом минует лесницу. Увидит Морган. Снимет шлем.

Екатерина Ильюшина оказалась выше, чем Морган предполагала. Только позже, Морган поняла, что всё верно и она просто не соотнесла цифры в досье с реальностью. Их новый главный инженер выглядела измождённой и усталой, но, зажав левой подмышкой белый шлем с надписью «СССР», она слабо улыбнулась и посмотрела Морган прямо в глаза.

— Вы мисс Ю, да? Морган, ведь так вас зовут? ― спросила она. «Р» у нее получалась раскатисто. ― Екатерина Ильюшина.

Свободную руку Екатерина протянула Морган, явно рассчитывая на рукопожатие. Она не первая, кто узнал младшую Ю первым, не первая, кто первым делом предложил ей рукопожатие, но сейчас Морган это почему-то задело.

Наверное, это была улыбка и интонация. Другие граждане Советского Союза тоже говорили с акцентом, но с Екатериной что-то было иначе.

— Да. Морган Ю, — Морган тряхнула головой и сжала руку Екатерины, даже смутившись немного под её хмурым взглядом. — Добро пожаловать на Талос I, мисс Ильюшина.  
— Зовите меня просто Кейт. Или Катя. Если вам удастся это выговорить, — улыбка превратилась в ухмылку, пальцы разжались и рука Морган повисла в воздухе.  
— Катьа, значит? — Морган постаралась повторить сказанное Екатериной, но итог был так себе. Слово было чужеродным, будто она сунула в рот монетку и пыталась покатать её во рту языком. Нужно было поработать ещё над интонациями. Или просто собрать нейромод, который научит её русскому.  
— Произношение у вас ужасное, да.  
— Ну. Времени исправить его будет предостаточно. Давайте я проведу вас в вашу каюту, Катьа.


	2. Chapter 2

Морган было пять, когда она увидела запись первого полёта человека в космос. Алекс готовил доклад в школу, и несколько раз прокрутил ролик — ужасно старую, чёрно-белую, дёргающуюся. На ней и видно-то не было ничего, кроме молодого лица Юрия Гагарина. Камеру трясло, изображение шло рябью, но красивый, звонкий голос сообщал Морган с другого конца времени и вселенной русские слова:

— Наблюдаю облака над Землёй, мелкие кучевые, и тени от них. Красиво, красота!… Внимание. Вижу горизонт Земли. Очень такой красивый ореол. Сначала радуга от самой поверхности Земли и вниз. Такая радуга переходит. Очень красиво!

Морган не понимала их: незнакомый язык рокотал и каркал. Но в то же время Морган устремилась мысленно ввысь, к звёздам, прочь от родной планеты, пока она не станет похожа на синий шар с бильярдного стола папы.

Только спустя неделю Алекс рассказал сестре, что же говорил на самом деле далёкий русский космонавт Гагарин. Тогда-то для неё всё и решилось.

*  
Когда Морган было десять, и она уже год как не играла в космонавтов, напяливая аквариум на голову, Алекс взял её с собой на экскурсию в колледж, куда собирался поступить.

Оказалось, что её брат собирается стать учёным — что-то там про нервные окончания, мозг и память. Нейросвязи, какие-то ещё мало понятные Морган слова. Алекс этим буквально грезил, зарывался с головой в книжки и почти не выходил из дома. Он бледнел, у него садилось зрение, и Морган часто думала, что брата бы в космонавты не взяли.

Но он, похоже, в космос и не рвался.

Он привёл с собой сестрёнку на экскурсию в колледж, сжав её маленькую ладонь в своей мягкой лапище, и первым делом потащил её смотреть голографическое, увеличенное во много раз изображение нейронных связей в мозгу человека. Всё вокруг них переливалось и сияло, мерцало, вспыхивало яркими точками нервных окончаний.

Мозг человека был будто космос — огромное, непостижимое, полное неизведанное. Вот какие звёзды предпочёл бороздить Алекс.

Только спустя годы Морган поняла брата и перестала его жалеть.

Он не искал замену космосу, в который не мог полететь. Он хотел изучить тот космос, что носит с собой каждый человек. А для этого совсем не обязательно было покидать планету.


	3. Chapter 3

В каюте Кати не было ни одной книги на языке, который знала бы Морган. Конечно же, все книги, что Катя привезла с собой на Талос I, были только на одном языке, и каждый раз, когда Морган заглядывала к Екатерине Ильюшиной в гости, она терялась в буквах кириллицы и чувствовала себя почти так же странно, как когда впервые вышла в открытый космос.

Она всё ещё не была уверена, что готова вставлять себе ещё один нейромод — не будет ли это лишним? Не будет ли это выглядеть подозрительным? Не хватало ещё, чтобы Алекс начал ей лекции читать, мол, может Талос I — это и одна большая семья, но и перегибать не стоит.

В общем, всё повторялось снова и снова — да и сейчас тоже. Морган пришла за очередным чертежом, но совсем забыла об этом и пялилась только на плохо известные ей буквы вокруг, ничего не понимая, теряя осознание верха, низа, правды и вранья. В комнате Кати будто бы весь мир исчезал, и Морган иногда серьёзно сомневалась в существовании каких-то ещё языков, кроме русского и каких-то ещё стран, кроме Союза.

Если бы Морган задумалась, она бы заметила, что ни с кем другим это не срабатывает. Только катин язык, только катины книги, только катина каюта вызывала у неё огромное желание кинуться учиться новому, узнавать что-то, связанное с кем-то конкретным. Она ведь так и не вставила себе нейромод с корейским, хотя коллег из Кореи у них было немало? 

Что-то не давало Морган всё это осознать, и это, наверное, было к лучшему.


	4. Chapter 4

— Прости, что заставила ждать.

Дверь в ванную с едва слышным шипением открылась, и Катя вышла, на ходу вытирая волосы. Она, похоже, уже собиралась спать, так что вышла к Морган в форменной пижаме — красных шортах и белой футболке с золотистым логотипом.

— Думала, быстрее управлюсь.  
— Всё в порядке. Я пока… попялилась на корешки, — Морган неловко провела кончиками пальцев по одной из стопок и криво улыбнулась. — Прочитать-то я пока не могу. Нужно, наверное, всё-таки вставить себе нейромод. Тогда я наконец-то пойму, что такое s pripizdiyu, и почему ты так называешь моего брата.  
— Для этого нейромод тебе не нужен. Ни для понимания слова «с припиздью», ни для того, чтобы выучить русский язык.  
— Ну, для этого мне нужен учитель и множество свободного времени. И ни того, ни другого у меня, как понимаешь, нет.  
— У тебя есть я и есть несколько часов в день, когда ты работаешь со мной, — тут же рассмеялась Екатерина. Полотенце полетело на кровать, а сама она подняла со стола папку с чертежами. — Подумай об этом, Морган.  
— Это предложение очень заманчиво, но…  
— Но?

У Морган ни единой идеи не было, что за «но» должно здесь быть. «Но мой брат не поймёт»? Может, Катя поэтому и называет его «s pripizdiyu», потому что он всё время лезет не в своё дело?

Она так растерялась, что не заметила, как Катя оказалась совсем близко. Сжала — едва ощутимо из-за форменного скафандра — руку Морган и посмотрела на неё сверху вниз, из-под ресниц. У Морган внутри всё перевернулось.

— Я серьёзно, Морган. Я смогла стать блестящим инженером без нейромодов, а ты сможешь выучить русский. Ты уже даже можешь говорить «Катя» без мученического выражения на лице.  
— Ну, я…  
— Боже мой, Морган. Просто соглашайся уже.

С такой интонацией люди обычно закатывали глаза. Катя глаза не закатила.

Только поцеловала её.


	5. Chapter 5

В конце концов обжить каюту Кати оказалось не так уж и сложно. Особенно после того, как Морган принесла туда пару учебников русского языка, который «инженер Ильюшина» охотно согласилась помочь ей выучить, щедро награждая поцелуями за каждый выполненный урок.

Алексу никто так и не сказал, что происходит, и о том, что Морган что-то там отдельно учит, вместо того, чтобы установить нейромод, ему тоже никто не сказал.

В конце концов, ведь Катя была права. Алекс и правда был с припиздью.

Только кровать у Кати была непривычно жёсткая.

— Морган? Ты что делаешь?

Последние двадцать минут Морган не издавала ни звука. Она вообще была уверена, что Катя заснула, и просто рассматривала её спину, подперев голову локтем и завернувшись в простынь.

— Когда я тебя первый раз увидела, в жизни бы не подумала, что у тебя столько родинок.  
— Да, на обложку модного журнала меня не возьмут.  
— Я бы взяла, — Морган наклонилась, касаясь губами плеча Кати, и та тоже приподнялась на руках, поворачивая голову. — Но на обложку какого-нибудь журнала про звёзды. Где там последнее интервью Алекса выходило?  
— Понятия не имею.  
— Так вот, — Морган провела кончиками пальцев, обводя родинки, соединяя их между собой. — Написала бы, что ты девушка со звёздной картой на спине, и влюбила бы в тебя половину населения Земли и всех окружающих её космических станций.  
— Пф-ф-ф, — Катя опустила голову обратно на подушку, глядя на Морган снизу вверх. — Это просто родинки.  
— Да ну? — Морган снова села, отпуская простынь, спустила ноги на пол. — Маркер есть?  
— Морган? Ты куда это?  
— Тш-ш-ш. Я за маркером.

Маркер нашёлся в тумбочке у компьютерного стола, Морган схватила его и, хитро улыбаясь, вернулась обратно в кровать.

— Лежи смирно.

Морган прикусила кончик языка, с усердием берясь за работу. Обрисовала чёрным маркером каждую невидимую линию, только что проведенную кончиками пальцев.

— Здесь у нас Малый лев, а тут Гончие псы… А вот здесь, — иногда Морган, не в силах сдержаться, всё же снова целовала россыпь родинок у Кати на спине. — Большая медведица. Дракон. Малая медведица и… Полярная звезда. Прямо у неё на кончике хвоста.

Морган и сама замерла, удивлённо рассматривая то, что получилось. Ведь и правда было похоже на фрагмент карты звёздного неба. И Полярная звезда — звезда заблудившихся путников — здесь тоже была. Она предназначалась для Морган, или для кого-то ещё?

— Выдумщица, — Катя села и попыталась извернуться так, чтобы рассмотреть рисунки Морган у себя на спине. — Не бывает такого.  
— Вижу то, что вижу.  
— Тебе просто хочется мне комплиментов побольше сделать.  
— Это я и так могу, — Морган отвернулась, убирая маркер на место, и Катя воспользовалась этим, чтобы обнять её и повалить обратно в кровать. Зашуршала простынь, и они оказались полностью под ней скрыты, закутаны с ног до головы, будто в коконе.  
— Тебе часто бывает страшно, что ты потерялась, Морган?  
— С чего ты взяла?  
— Догадайся.

Морган сложила руки на руках Кати, ткнулась в них подбородком, глубоко вдыхая запах чужого тела.

Терпкий, слабоуловимый, незнакомый Морган. Он иногда шёл от Кати и ассоциировался у неё с домом.

— Дом там, где твоё сердце, госпожа космонавт.  
― Да-да, госпожа Полярная звезда, — отстранила катины руки Морган, разворачиваясь. Улыбнулась, рассматривая её лицо, первые признаки намечающихся морщинок, растрёпанные тёмные волосы. Сплела руки с её руками. — Я знаю. Дом — здесь.


	6. Chapter 6

Скрывать от Алекса их с Катей отношения было решительно невозможно. Всё же он был на станции главнее Морган, у него глаза и уши были практически везде, и рано или поздно до него дошли бы слухи. Или он застукал бы их. Или ещё там что.

В общем, когда Алекс написал Морган письмо, в котором сообщал, что в курсе её «маленькой интрижки с выпускницей советов» и предлагал поужинать втроём, она совсем не удивилась. Как, впрочем, не удивилась и Катя.

Правда, нельзя было сказать, что она от этой идеи в восторге — даже когда они встретились у входа в «Золотой тюльпан», Катя не выглядела воодушевлённой.

Но зато она была очень красивой. Вернее, она всегда была очень красивой, но в длинном вечернем платье в пол — белым с чёрной вставкой посередине, простом, но элегантном — она казалась какой-то совсем небесной. И это всё — её? Трудно было в это поверить. У Морган дыхание перехватило, так что пришлось ослабить узел шейного платка.

Не зря у неё на спине была Полярная звезда.

— Ты… восхитительно выглядишь.  
— Выгляжу, как человек, который знает, что сейчас на него будут смотреть как на отброс.  
— Не надо так. Алекс очень тебя уважает и всегда отзывался о тебе хорошо. И он взял тебя на работу.  
— Это было до того, как он узнал, где пропадает его младшая сестрёнка по ночам, — Катя скрестила руки на груди и тут же расслабилась, опустила их и покачала головой, глядя на Морган. — Знакомство с родственниками — это всегда сущий ад. Ты как лошадь на базаре — даже собеседования в государственные структуры в Советах не такие ужасные. А уж если это ещё и статусная семья… — она закатила глаза. — Меня устраивало, когда никто не знал…  
— Успокойся. Не важно, что подумает и скажет Алекс. Главное. что думаю и чувствую я.

Руки у Кати оказались холодными, кончики пальцев дрожали, но Морган всё равно сжала их, прежде чем обнять Катю за талию, потянуться к её губам и поцеловать, неторопливо и будто бы даже дерзко — у всех на глазах.

— А то что, Даниэле и Абигейл можно лесбийскую драму разыгрывать у всех на глазах, а нам с тобой нельзя радоваться жизни в открытую?

Катя не успела ответить. Алекс выплыл из ниоткуда — что странно, учитывая, какой он грузный и как всегда привлекает к себе внимание. Особенно когда облачён в тройку и фамильный шейный платок.

— Привет, Морган. Катя…

Морган пришлось убрать руку — Катя развернулась на каблуках, оказываясь с Алексом лицом к лицу, и неловко улыбнулась, протягивая ему руку. Алекс, большой сторонник традиций в плане этикета, вместо рукопожатия наклонился и коснулся губами костяшек, будто они были не учёными и инженерами на космической станции, а леди и рыцарями на средневековом балу.

— У нас лучший столик. И шампанское уже охлаждают. Идёмте.

Алекс не показался Морган недружелюбным — скорее даже наоборот. Он будто расслабился впервые за всё время, что они жили на Талос I. Похоже, ему это нужно было едва ли не больше, чем самой Морган — видеть, что жизнь идёт дальше, и что он свою сестру не ограничивает в возможностях.


	7. Chapter 7

Всё шло своим чередом — за первой бутылкой шампанского последовала вторая, а потом и третья. Морган пьянела, придвигалась к Кате всё ближе, обнимала её всё крепче, а узел на шейном платке становился всё слабее. Катя, правда, всё ещё волновалась — руки у неё так и не перестали мелко трястись, но в остальном она никак не выдавала своего ужаса от происходящего.

— Значит, ты научилась инженерии без наших нейромодов?  
— Естественно. Вы не так давно их изобрели, Алекс, да и в Советах их использование не очень-то одобряют. Так что всё, что я умею — это результаты тяжёлой, кропотливой работы, учёбы в техникуме, ещё работы… Когда-то я была девочкой из мастерской, а кто я теперь?  
— Так ты всегда хотела стать инженером? Нюхать масло, рисовать схемы, чинить…  
— В детстве я хотела стать космонавтом. Как Юрий Гагарин. Очень любила пересматривать то видео из пятидесятых, ну, где он рассказывает про Землю…  
— Вот так совпадение, — Алекс перевёл взгляд с Кати на Морган. Морган поняла не сразу, почему он так смотрит на неё: — Морган в детстве тоже хотела стать астронавтом. Я как-то доклад делал в школу, смотрел то видео, а она рядом возилась.

Воспоминания захлестнули Морган, как волна, только теперь ей казалось, что вместо себя она в них видит Катю. Хрупкую девочку с коричневыми волосами, серьёзными глазами и Малой Медведицей на спине.

— Да, я… — Морган пьяно фыркнула, ткнувшись Кате в плечо носом. — Я надевала на голову аквариум и всем говорила, что я Валентина Терешкова. Даже обидно немного было, что я не русская.  
— Быть русским не так просто, как вы думаете, — рассмеялась Катя. Положила дрожащую руку Морган на коленку. — И прежде, чем ты спросишь, почему я передумала, Алекс, я скажу, что подростком часто помогала отцу мотоциклы чинить, и машины. И поняла, что просто быть космонавтом может быть не так полезно, как быть космонавтом, который что-то умеет.  
— Логично, чёрт возьми, — Алекс шумно рассмеялся, будто старый добрый Санта, и поболтал в стакане остатки шампанского. — Ты обещаешь, что присмотришь за моей сестрицей и сама ей плохого не сделаешь?  
— Я скорее умру, чем сделаю Морган больно.  
— Меня это вполне устраивает.

***

В ту ночь они впервые остались в комнате Морган, а не в комнате Кати. Уснули в обнимку — только и нашли в себе силы, что переодеться в пижамы и спрятаться под простынёй. Утонули в мягком матрасе Морган, принявшем форму их тел, и уснули мгновенно, убаюкиваемые дыханием друг друга.

Только утром Морган никого рядом не нашла. Только забытые жемчужные серёжки на тумбочке, знакомый терпкий запах на подушке и короткую записку на русском: «Вспомнила об одном важном деле. Решила тебя не будить. Целую. Катя».


	8. Chapter 8

Сложнее всего было оставаться один на один с Алексом после совещаний высшего руководства. По правилам нужно было поделиться мнением о докладах и обсудить все предложенные подчинёнными варианты, и Морган это всё не очень-то любила. Будто бы они сначала говорили своим людям одно, а потом у них за спиной принимали решение заново.

На этих же совещаниях они порой обсуждали вопросы, далёкие от стандартов морали, и после этого Морган всегда чувствовала себя немного… странно.

В этот раз «семейное» совещание обещало отличаться от предыдущих. Алекс, сколько Морган себя помнила, всегда сохранял на лице выражение снисходительного радушия. Даже когда он кого-то отчитывал, даже когда он кого-то увольнял, то всё равно пытался сделать вид, что он добродушный дурачок. Правду, однако, скрыть было невозможно, так что он выглядел скользким, лицемерным и себе на уме типом. С припиздью, как говорила о нём Катя.

Морган привыкла к такому брату и научилась опознавать его истинные эмоции по языку тела. Но тогда ей не понадобилось даже это.

У Алекса был встревоженный взгляд.

— Морган. Останешься? — спросил он, будто не знал, что Морган и так никуда не уйдёт. Морган кивнула, погладила напоследок по плечу Катю и улыбнулась ей, а потом сцепила руки в замок, глядя на брата.

Алекс нахмурился, глядя на Морган, и тут же опустил взгляд, принялся перебирать бумаги на столе, листая отчёты. Правда, обмануть так он мог только кого-то кроме сестры — Морган знала — видела — что он ни строчки не прочёл.

Но как только дверь закрылась за доктором Игве, Алекс запер её удалённо и поднялся. Подошёл к Морган, опёрся о стол рядом с ней и нервно покусал губы. Морган его таким не видела с тех пор, как он поступил в университет.

Взволнованным. Напуганным.

— Морган. Я хочу… хочу, чтобы ты понимала, что то, что я сейчас скажу, не следствие моей… неприязни к Екатерине. И не потому что я не одобряю твой выбор.

Сердце Морган будто бы сжали в кулак. Оно там вообще билось ещё у неё в груди, или замерло, только изредка вздрагивая от страха?

— Ты к чему клонишь? Хочешь вернуть её обратно в Союз?  
— Ты мне скажи, — Алекс взял Морган за руку, сжал в своих огромных ладонях. Так он обычно выражал своё желание защитить сестру. Такого тоже давненько не случилось. — У Екатерины Ильюшиной пароплаксия. Последние лет десять.

Кулак в груди Морган разжался, давая сердцу возможность начать биться, но тут же врезался ей в живот, под рёбра, вышибая воздух из лёгких и не давая вздохнуть вновь.

В ТрансСтар не брали больных паропраксией. Проблема была не в зависимости от лекарства, скорее наоборот. Постоянное отмирание нервных клеток не позволяло больному пользоваться нейромодами, а это на Талосе было просто недопустимо.

Но это многое объясняло.

— Ты… с чего ты взял? Мы же проверяли её, прежде чем взяли на Талос.  
— Видимо, Екатерина не только хороший инженер, но и хакер хороший.  
— Я в это не верю.

Говорить удавалось с огромным трудом — слова приходилось из себя просто выталкивать. А к концу предложения и вовсе оказалось, что Морган не так уж и не верит брату.

— Ты проводишь с ней больше всего времени, Морган. Ты могла заметить больше, чем я или мои шпионы…  
— Ты за ней шпионил? Господи, Алекс… — Морган потянула руку на себя, но Алекс только сильнее сжал её ладони. — Я не…

Она даже договорить не смогла. Алекс был прав, точно прав. Катя никогда не говорила ей код от своего сейфа, и иногда исчезала куда-то по ночам, если они оставались у Морган, а иногда у неё ни с того ни с сего начинали дрожать руки, а иногда она видела хуже, и так далее, и тому подобное…

— У Кати пароплаксия.  
— Да. И нам нужно решить, что нам делать с ней. Тебе и мне. Как директорам.  
— Нет, Алекс. Нам нужно… нам нужно с ней поговорить.

Дышать всё ещё было тяжело, и в глазах потемнело — как если бы на неё вдруг надели шоры. Мир стал ярче и вытянутее, и Морган казалось, что она видит его конец. Сейчас всё взорвётся. Её убьют не тифоны, не старость, не переизбыток нейромодов, а разбитое сердце.


	9. Chapter 9

Морган успела опередить Оливера Бенуа — буквально на пару минут. Она видела, как он спускался по лестнице, и догадалась, что он идёт к Кате. Алекс едва ли согласился бы отложить тяжёлый разговор, но Морган должна была поговорить с Катей первой.

Для Алекса всё это было рабочим вопросом и делом принципа.

Для Морган это было ещё и очень, очень личным.

***

Она влетела в катину каюту так быстро, будто за ней гнался фантом. Заблокировала за собой дверь, чтобы Оливер не смог войти, и только тогда осмотрелась.

Красный комбинезон висел на настенной вешалке, простыни немного смялись, а из душа доносился плеск воды и тихое пение на русском.

— Катя, это Морган.

Ей ничего другого не оставалось, кроме как начать стучаться в дверь ванной.

— Это очень важно. Выходи.

С мгновение не было никакой реакции, но потом шум воды затих, Катя зашлёпала босыми мокрыми ногами по полу, и дверь с шипением уехала в сторону.

— Что случилось? Только не говори, что тебе внезапно просто захотелось меня поцеловать.

Катя на ходу заворачивалась в полотенце. Заправила угол, чтобы оно не сползало с груди, и коснулась плеча Морган.

Морган вздрогнула, выходя из транса. Сердце стучало как бешенное, компенсируя все удары, пропущенные во время беседы с Алексом.

— Нет. Это… другое, — Морган наклонилась к её шее, рассматривая бледную кожу, и впервые за всё это время заметила крохотную точку.

Она целовала эту шею столько раз, она столько раз рассматривала её, столько раз утыкалась в неё носом, но ни разу не обратила внимания на эту точку.

— Морган?

Морган отпрянула. Все языки, которые она знала, смешались у неё в голове, не давая сформулировать ни единого предложения. Да и что она могла сказать?

— Ты мне врала, — всё же удалось сказать ей. — Почему ты мне не сказала, Катя?  
— О чём? — Катя даже бровью не повела. Потянулась в сторону, снимая с крючка ещё одно полотенце, и начала вытирать волосы.  
— У тебя пароплаксия. Я… я… почему ты мне не сказала?  
— А. Ты об этом, — Катя свернула полотенце на голове и вскинула брови. — А если бы сказала, что бы ты сделала? Ты — высшее руководство ТранСтар, Морган.  
— А ещё я люблю тебя, Катя. Я бы могла…  
— Что? — Катя снова коснулась её плеч, отодвигая в сторону, и прошла в комнату. Скинула полотенце и начала одеваться в сложенную на кровати форменную пижаму. — Что бы ты сделала? Отправила меня домой, предварительно поцеловав в лобик?  
— Нет. Я бы придумала что-нибудь. Поговорила бы с Алексом, я бы… — Морган развела руками. — Нам стоило это обсудить.  
— Значит, мы обсудим это сейчас, — Катя только пожала плечами. — Судя по всему, твой братец оказался наблюдательнее тебя, и правду ты узнала от него. Наверное, господин Бенуа уже стоит у меня под дверью. Наверное, мне стоит комбинезон надеть?

Морган не знала, что ответить. У неё опускались руки — Катя так спокойно признала, что Алекс прав и так быстро перешла в наступление, что Морган растерялась.

— Почему… почему ты подделала свою карту?  
— Чтобы попасть на Талос I, конечно же.  
— Да, но… — Морган обхватила себя руками. — Но зачем тебе это?  
— Потому что в душе я оставалась той маленькой девочкой, которая хотела полететь в космос. Потому что работа в ТранСтар была отличной возможностью и показалась мне потенциально очень интересной, — устало вздохнула Катя. — И потому что инженера лучше вы бы не нашли.  
— Катя, я… я не знаю…  
— Поговорим после того, как твой брат с припиздью решит, когда отправит меня домой, — Катя дёрнула бегунок на молнии вверх, шумно застёгивая комбинезон, хлопнула Морган по плечу и пошла к дверям. — Привет, Оливер.

***

Морган добиралась до кабинета брата как в тумане. Просто шла за Катей и Оливером Бенуа, но чувствовала себя на дне морском. Окружающий мир был так далеко, она его даже не слышала, не чувствовала, почти не видела. Всему происходящему лучше было бы оказаться страшным сном.

Но всё это было правдой. И Катя готовилась принять свою судьбу с гордо поднятой головой.

Алекс кивнул Кате на стул напротив своего стола. Морган, спотыкаясь, путаясь в ногах, поплелась к брату, встала рядом с ним и растерянно уставилась на Катю.

Кажется, только её лицо и её голос сейчас сохраняли чёткость. Только их Морган могла распознать.

— Госпожа Ильюшина, я бы хотел понять, как вам удалось скрыть свою болезнь. Для начала, — с серьёзным видом начал Алекс. Морган захотелось тряхнуть брата — с чего он начал называть её по фамилии? Это была встреча за закрытыми дверями. Никто бы не упрекнул его в нарушении субординации.  
— Это не сложно, когда ты способен к базовому взлому и знаешь, как подделывать анализы. А мне приходилось делать это много раз в своей родной стране, господин Ю, — Катя закинула ногу на ногу и сложила руки на колене. — Теперь я должна рассказать, зачем я это сделала?  
— Да, будьте так добры…  
— Это просто. Работа на Талос I вызывает интерес, она не монотонная, она даёт возможность развиваться. В Советах я давным-давно достигла своего пика, и растрачивать там мой талант было всё равно, что гвозди микроскопом забивать. Но вы не брали больных пароплаксией. Ведь нам нельзя внедрить нейромоды. Мы зависимы не от того, как часто вкалываем себе в глаз очередную способность, а от того, как часто вкалываем себе нужное нам лекарство. Разницы, в общем-то, нет, если ты только не хочешь, чтобы твои сотрудники могли всё и сразу.  
— Вы как будто бы меня атакуете, госпожа Ильюшина.  
— Лучшая защита — это нападение, не правда ли? — Катя ухмыльнулась. — В любом случае, я и без нейромодов прекрасный инженер. Я училась этому всю свою жизнь, я постоянно совершенствуюсь, и ни один нейромод не сможет меня повторить.

Алекс качнул головой и посмотрел на Морган. Морган же глаз не сводила с Кати.

— Госпожа Ильюшина, мы будем вынуждены отправить вас обратно. Вы нарушили трудовой договор и…  
— Мы не можем этого сделать, — Морган сглотнула.  
— Почему?  
— Она права. Она лучший инженер, которого мы можем найти. Никто до неё не справлялся с этой работой так хорошо. Мы не можем так просто отправить её обратно за Землю — она нам нужна. Извлечь её навыки мы тоже не можем — из-за пароплаксии, — Морган пожала плечами и с трудом перевела взгляд на Алекса. — Подумай об этом как руководитель. Иногда нужно идти на уступки, если это поможет в работе.  
— Морган? — Алекс развернулся на стуле и посмотрел Морган в глаза. — А ты сама сейчас думаешь как руководитель?  
— Если бы я думала не как руководитель, я бы сказала: «Пожалуйста, не отправляй её на Землю, если сестринская любовь тебе дорога». Но ты ставишь под угрозу не только мою работоспособность, но работоспособность всей станции. Мы зависим от Екатерины Ильюшиной.

Алекс поджал губы и шумно вздохнул. Сцепил пальцы в замок на животе, глядя перед собой, то ли на живот Морган, то ли сквозь неё вообще. Потом прокашлялся, снова развернулся на стуле и посмотрел на Катю:

— Морган права. Я соглашусь с ней. И разрешу вам остаться, госпожа Ильюшина. Но если… если что-то пойдёт не так, если ваша болезнь помешает вашей работе… наказание понесёт Морган. Я понятно изъясняюсь?

Морган посмотрела на Катю и только теперь заметила, что та выглядит даже немного удивлённой. Но всё же она кивнула, отвечая Алексу:

— Конечно.  
— Под твою ответственность, Морган, — Алекс даже не удостоил сестру ещё одного взгляда. — Если она облажается, виновата будешь ты.  
— Я уже поняла, — Морган обошла стол, спустилась со ступеньки и остановилась, глядя на Катю.

Им ещё предстояло всё это обсудить.


	10. Chapter 10

Следующие полгода прошли не так гладко, как этого хотелось бы Морган. Тему болезни они с Катей замяли, и всё как будто бы вернулось на круги своя. Просто теперь Морган знала, что в закрытом сейфе, и знала, почему иногда у Кати начинают дрожать руки. Она почти поверила, что всё может быть хорошо, но беда подкралась оттуда, откуда Морган её совсем не ждала.

Проблема заключалась в тифонах. Катя неоднократно просила Морган быть осторожнее, но Морган казалось, что она своё дело знает. Никогда раньше её не мучили сомнения в гуманности происходящего и в том, какой опасности они постоянно подвергают всё население станции Талос I.

Так было, пока не стало совсем очевидно, что не только они изучают тифонов, но и тифоны изучают их. И однажды всё повторилось — точь в точь, как когда-то на Вороне, а потом на станции Клетка.

Тестовый субъект сбежал. Пострадали и погибли люди. Морган чувствовала в этом свою вину — свою и Алекса. Она усомнилась в правильности их действий и впервые задумалась о том, что случится, если когда-нибудь тифоны доберутся до Земли. Алекс её сомнений не разделял, и Морган осталась с ними один на один. Почему-то ей было страшно втягивать во всё это Катю, и она замалчивала собственные тревоги, предпочитая тратить их общее время на что-то приятное.

Стало хуже, когда Морган, осознавая, что лишилась братской поддержки, начала плести паутину интриг. Она искала способы остановить работу ТранСтар на Талосе и попутно искала пути побега. Готовила спасательную капсулу для себя и Кати, перепрограммировала унесённого со склада оператора, выводила из строя оборудование для экспериментов и постоянно поднимала вопрос об опасности всего происходящего. Морган твёрдо была намерена закрыть Талос I, но прекрасно понимала, что это может быть опасно. И что ей — возможно — придётся бежать от собственного брата.

Ещё бы она не понимала. Вся станция знала, что её брат опаснее всех преступников, которые здесь были подопытными, а уж Морган это знала лучше всех. Катя совсем не зря говорила, что он с припиздью. Просто она вкладывала в это совсем другой смысл, она не знала Алекса так, как знала его Морган.

***

Звонок Алекса застал её, когда она заканчивала работу над Декабрём. Она отложила психоскоп, накинула халат и пошла к брату в каюту — хорошо хотя бы они жили дверь в дверь.

— Морган, — Алекс оторвался от чтения почты. — Ты мне ничего не хочешь сказать?  
— М-м, — Морган сощурилась. Катя научила её сохранять каменное выражение лица даже тогда, когда её вот-вот поймают на горячем. Это обезоруживает оппонента, а иногда даже заставляет его усомниться в своей правоте. — Ты похудел?  
— Морган. Ты саботируешь нашу работу. Я прав?

Алекс перешёл сразу к делу. Не стал юлить, пытаться заговорить Морган зубы. Наверное, он следил за ней несколько недель, прежде чем решил сказать, что всё знает.

— Ты не получила моего одобрения, когда сказала, что проект нужно закрыть, и теперь пытаешься всё испортить. Всё, над чем мы столько лет работали. Как ты можешь так поступать со мной, Морган?

Морган его уже и не слушала. Она прикидывала, сколько времени у неё уйдёт на то, чтобы добраться до каюты Кати, разбудить её и вместе добежать до спасательной капсулы. Осматривалась, пытаясь найти что-нибудь, чем можно вырубить Алекса, чтобы он не мог вызвать подмогу или заблокировать удалённо её ключ-карты.

— Ты меня не слушаешь, — Алекс ударил кулаком по столу, Морган вздрогнула и снова уставилась на брата. — Морган, признайся честно. Это саботаж.  
― Это не саботаж, Алекс. Я пытаюсь остановить тебя, потому что то, что мы делаем, опасно не только для всех живущих на станции. Что, если тифоны доберутся до землян? Люди не смогут им противостоять. Мы потеряем всю планету.  
— Морган, что ты несёшь? Что за… ты ещё скажи, что тебя мучают угрызения совести.

Морган даже отвечать не стала, только насупилась.

— Ты изменилась. С тех пор, как прилетела сюда.  
— Это нормально. Люди меняются.  
— Нет, Морган, ты… стала совсем другой. Думаю, дело в твоих нейромодах.  
— Что не так с моими нейромодами?  
— Они сделали тебя мягче. Сначала эта твоя привязанность к калеке, потом вспышки ярости, потом симпатия к тифонам…  
— Алекс. Прекрати сейчас же, — Морган встала. — Не приплетай сюда Катю. И не пытайся сделать вид, что происходящее на станции не ужасно настолько, что даже члены семьи Ю начали сомневаться в этичности собственных экспериментов.

Алекс остался сидеть. Он смотрел на Морган снизу вверх, хмурясь так сильно, что складка между бровей стала похожа на глубокий и старый порез.

Он злился на неё, но было в этом взгляде и что-то ещё. Что-то, что Морган никогда не видела в его глазах раньше — по крайней мере никогда он не смотрел так на неё.

Ненависть. Он ненавидел её за то, что она с ним не соглашалась. Не позволяла ему дать волю амбициям.

— Я отстраняю тебя от работы.  
— Ты не можешь отстранить меня от работы без моего на то согласия. Это в уставе прописано.  
— Могу. Если объявлю тебя недееспособной. Что моя сестра стала сходить с ума из-за нейромодов, и что нужно их извлечь, чтобы посмотреть, можно ли повернуть нарушение твоей нервной системы вспять, — Алекс улыбнулся — радушно, как улыбался Кате тогда за ужином. — Ты, наверное, думаешь, что тебе удастся сбежать, да? Я об этом позаботился, — он постучал кончиками пальцев по красной ключ-карте на столе. — Ты сможешь запустить свою спасательную капсулу только в том случае, если у тебя будет два ключа. А свой я тебе не дам.

Морган не до конца осознавала происходящее. Это всё происходило на самом деле? Её брат угрожал ей расправой? Даже более того — он говорил ей о том, что уже собирался с ней сделать?

Лишить её воспоминаний.

Объявить её сумасшедшей.

— Конечно, официально — низшему руководству — мы скажем, что ты срочно улетела на Землю. Зачем Кате Ильюшиной знать, что ты никогда её не вспомнишь?  
— Ты этого не сделаешь.  
— Ты знаешь, что сделаю.  
— Я твоя сестра, чёрт тебя дери, так нельзя, Алекс!  
— Ты моя сестра и ты меня предала, Морган, — Алекс даже голос повысил. Но так и не встал.

Морган запнулась и застыла. На глаза навернулись слёзы.

Алекс никогда не кричал на неё. Она вообще не могла вспомнить, чтобы он когда-нибудь на кого-нибудь кричал.

— Я дам тебе один день. Можешь попрощаться с Катей, можешь весь день рыдать в углу, что угодно делай — мне плевать. Но через двадцать четыре часа я найду тебя, где бы ты ни спряталась, и лично извлеку нейромоды. Один за другим, — он кивнул на дверь. — А теперь уходи. Времени у тебя не очень много.


	11. Chapter 11

Морган пришлось увести из коридора первого попавшегося оператора. Переделывать Декабрь не было времени, но ей нужен был запасной план. Что-то, что поможет ей после извлечения нейромодов — если только ей не удастся всё же бежать. Нового оператора она неоригинально назвала Январь и принялась перепрограммировать его, как только заперлась в своей комнате. Она знала — была уверена — что Алекс по всей её каюте развесил камеры, но как раз это её почти не волновало. Вывести их из строя можно было и без доступа к системе — достаточно было метко кидать ЭМ-заряд.

Возня с проводками и настройками, записью и перенастройками основных функций заняла у Морган почти всю ночь. Часа в два ночи дверь её каюты отъехала в сторону, и Морган вздрогнула, вскинулась и развернулась.

Она забыла заблокировать дверь. Как она могла забыть запереться?

— Морган? — Катя перешагнула порог и заблокировала дверь за собой. — Ты не хочешь объясниться?  
— Катя? — Морган выронила из рук отвёртку и нахмурилась. В голове крутились только мысли о том, что она должна успеть сделать до того, как Алекс начнёт стирать ей память, и она потерялась во времени. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

Катя стояла у двери в синем струящемся платье в пол и белых перчатках, будто русская принцесса какая, и хмурилась.

— Я прождала тебя в «Золотом тюльпане» час. С шампанским и без еды. Я даже усомнилась, что мы договаривались на сегодня, но нет, никакой ошибки не было.  
— Почему ты раньше… — Морган поднялась и потёрла лоб. Да. Действительно. Она назначила Кате свидание — сегодня была их годовщина — и не пришла на него. Потому что была слишком шокирована. Потому что думала только о себе. — Катя, прости, прости я… — она запнулась.

Она не могла сказать Кате правду. Не могла подвергнуть её опасности — чёрт знает, что захотел бы сделать с ней Алекс.

— Мне ужасно, ужасно стыдно. Прости, — Морган подошла к Кате и попыталась взять её за руки. — Это всё работа. Я так заработалась, просто кошмар…  
— Зачем ты мне врёшь? — Катя перевела взгляд с Морган на полуразобранного оператора на столе. — Ты что-то от меня скрываешь, Морган. Даже когда мы вместе, ты всё время где-то ещё. И так уже полгода.  
— Это сложно… объяснить.  
— Просто скажи, как есть, Морган. Не юли, не делай вид, что всё хорошо, — Катя нервно сглотнула. — Это из-за пароплаксии, да?  
— Господи. Катя, как ты могла так подумать?  
— А что ещё мне думать? Ты узнала о моём диагнозе и стала вести себя так, будто ты не знаешь, как справиться с твоими чувствами ко мне и как избавиться от меня.

Сердце Морган рухнуло в пятки. Наверное, если бы это не было просто ощущением, оно бы пробило пол, потом ещё, и ещё и так пока не создало бы дыру в обшивке станции.

Неужели она правда так выглядела со стороны, раз Катя пришла к таким выводам?

— Катя, я бы никогда… Я ведь люблю тебя.  
— Я знаю. Ты только поэтому ещё не сказала, что не хочешь встречаться с калекой.  
— Катя… Пожалуйста.

Ужаснее всего было то, что Катя не кричала. Всё, что она говорила, должно было задеть Морган за живое, будто она специально их подбирала. Но каждое из этих слов было наполнено болью, что испытывала сама Катя.

— Ты так думаешь, потому что мы тогда не поговорили вообще. И я не сказала, что мне без разницы, что я люблю тебя любой, и…  
— Ты — Ю, Морган. И всегда останешься Ю. И ты прекрасно это знаешь. Ты заложница своей семьи, и как бы сильно ты ни любила меня, ты не сможешь вечно защищать наши отношения от брата. Поэтому ты и пытаешься сбежать.

Морган нервно сглотнула и прикусила губу. Её разрывало от желания сказать Кате правду. Рассказать про свои попытки саботировать работу станции, про спасательную капсулу, про приговор, который вынес ей Алекс.

— Пару недель назад Алекс спросил меня, соблазнила ли я тебя целенаправленно. Мол, я просто хотела, чтобы ты защитила меня, если правда всплывёт, — Катя вдруг обхватила лицо Морган руками — очень осторожно, но в то же время Морган едва не отшатнулась от неожиданности. — А я влюбилась в тебя с той самой минуты, как сошла с трапа, Морган.

Морган прикусила губу сильнее, моргнула и всхлипнула.

— Катя. Я люблю тебя.  
— Но я не могу так продолжать, Морган, — Катя погладила её по щекам, стирая слёзы. — Нам нужно расстаться.  
— Нет. Я не… только не так, я…  
— Семье Ю не нужны больные пароплаксией. Всё в порядке. Я всё понимаю, — Катя приблизилась к Морган, поцеловала её — коротко, как впервые — и тут же отпрянула. — Я никого больше не смогу полюбить так же сильно.

Катя разжала руки и попятилась назад, на ходу нажимая на кнопку. Выскользнула в коридор чёрно-синей тенью и побежала к лифту. Морган сделала несколько шагов, чтобы броситься ей вслед, но осела на пол и спрятала лицо в ладонях.

Если бы она не знала, что совсем скоро забудет Катю навсегда, она бы остановила её. Объяснилась с ней, вернула бы её, не расставалась бы с ней никогда — и чёрт с тем, что думают по этому поводу остальные члены семьи Ю.

К чёрту пароплаксию. К чёрту Алекса. Всё, что важно было — это Катя и её любовь.

Но сейчас это было бессмысленно. Она бы заставила Катю поверить в лучшее, и тут же забыла бы её, разбив ей сердце ещё раз.

Может быть, расставание было к лучшему. По крайней мере, теперь им обоим будет не так больно от того, что предстояло пережить Морган.

***

Морган провела на полу почти час, прежде чем нашла в себе силы встать.

Ей ещё нужно было закончить Январь. И оставить себе записи о людях, способных ей помочь в будущем.


End file.
